frontwing_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Rinne Ohara
is one of the daughters of the three wealthiest families. She is a recluse who lives a nocturnal lifestyle, and goes out of the house only at night. While blunt and curt to a fault, she romantically considers herself a "princess." Five years ago, she was taken away by spirits, and she has never told anyone. Appearance Rinne is a teen girl with white hair. she wears a a sailor hat and a blue white hoodie. she has amber eyes and nice body lines. Personality Rinne is a bit of a recluse, and lives a nocturnal lifestyle. She's stubborn. She pays particularly close attention to other people's ages. Not much else is known about her: she remains a mystery even to her fellow islanders. Anime Pre-Island When Rinne was 18 years old, she had a fight with her father as he pushed away the first Setsuna. Rinne and the first Setsuna were drowning and somehow were dragged on a mysterious island. The first Setsuna would later found a freezing body time capsule and sealed Rinne inside there while she was sleeping for five years as he died in happiness because of lack of food. First Island Rinne met Setsuna in the night and took him as her waiter as she learned that he was a time traveler. Rinne also believed herself as a time traveler and had a memory loss of a very important person. She believed herself to have the syndrome of the sunlight and refused to go outside during the day which was a false as her mother knew the truth. But later, with the effort of Sara and Karen, she finally got out, leading her new daylife to go outside with umbrella as she still afraid a bit. However, she later realized that she had her first and strong love of her first Setsuna after she regained her memory. In a storm, she set sail and died sinking as Setsuna failed to hold her hand and took her to his boat. Second Island Repeating things from the first Island incident for her encounter with Setsuna. But later, Setsuna made a quick phase to have Rinne able to get out from her fear of sunlight alone. Able to convince Rinne and helped her regained her memory of the first Setsuna, preventing her death by visiting the Island when the storm was yet to come. Rinne cried to learn of her first love had died but later able to let him go. Her development to Setsuna was as strong as the first Island moment and she decided to have him as her new lover. But then, Setsuna felt unease whenever he wanted to go further on his relationship and learned a terrifying truth that Rinne is his daughter and Setsuna himself was never went to the past, but the new version of the past because of the future will return to its previous and continue to the same state whenever it reached a certain date. Rinne was initially shocked and heartbroken to learn the truth, but she finally decided to accept the truth and begged Linne (Kuon) to live together again with her long lost husband and stopped using her fake name. She later became host of Setsuna and Linne's marriage and was last seen together with Karen and Sara, bidding them for they leave for their honeymoon. Trivia *According to the Visual Novel, Rinne loves reading Japanese and foreign books. It is her hobby. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females